


claws and charms

by snappy_nincompoop



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Canon Compliant, F/F, Supernatural Elements, Witch!Waverly, bi!waverly, bi!wynonna, im just writing the facts here guys, lowkey daddy kink, nicole is a werewolf so like. if thats not your thing, not an a/b/o fic but like, poly!wynonna, possessive!nicole, slight a/b/o elements??, waverly be a witch, were!nicole
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-06-13 18:13:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15370431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snappy_nincompoop/pseuds/snappy_nincompoop
Summary: were!nicole !!!!as she was meant to be, of course!!





	1. prologue

**Author's Note:**

> hi hello im sawyer and i suck at updating
> 
> welcome!! this was inspired by my brain dump to jess. what a person. they encouraged me to write this. so i did.

Moving to Purgatory was the hardest thing she’d ever done.

 

She had to leave behind her whole life in Maine, but it was time. It was Haught tradition for the first born to move and create a new life. Her father had done so, moving fifty miles north of his parents.

 

Jacob Haught was one of the most courageous men Nicole had ever known. He had given up everything for this tradition.

 

 Her father meant the world to her. Jacob taught her how to understand this part of her lineage, the part of her that the world couldn’t see.

 

Nicole had spent the past few years drifting. Her father had done the same thing until he met her mother, Klara, at an art gallery. The next day he signed a lease on an apartment not two blocks away.

 

Needless to say, Nicole had always dreamed of her own romantic comedy moment.

 

It tore her apart to leave the wooded lands she called home, to leave her parents, to leave her siblings and her cousins, but she knew she had to.

 

Her siblings, Micheal, Theo, and Rea, threw her a going away party. They bought gifts with their chore money, and even got her a plane ticket to Seattle, one of her favorite cities.

 

While the whole situation of ending up in Purgatory is hilarious in retrospect, she hated in the moment.

 

Nicole had been on a Greyhound Bus to Las Vegas from northern Montana, after spending three months hiking and enjoying being in her own skin.

 

The bus had broken down two miles south of Purgatory, after the bus had passed the dusty town and people wouldn’t get out to even use the restroom. Nicole got out, and while the other travelers were waiting for another bus to pick them up, she decided to walk to Purgatory. Something was drawing her there. Something deep down inside her knew that it was the place she was meant to go.


	2. meet and greet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you all for the wonderful comments !!! you all are so nice :D
> 
> im doing my best to work on this, and tbh my other stories are making me kinda sad so i think im gonna delete them 
> 
> anyways enjoy

Waverly never liked working at Shorty’s. It was a job.

 

While it had its perks, like starting her career as a witch-in-training, or as a mixologist as most people knew it by, it still sucked. Old men would look her up and down, and she spent her nights getting sticky and reeking of alcohol.

 

Again, it was a job.

 

The part keeping her there? Shorty let her live in the apartment above the bar, rent free. He was like an uncle to her, along with Gus and Curtis, of course.

 

Waverly remembered where she came from. She remembered what her last name meant.

 

The door to Shorty’s opened, unexpected, and Waverly jumped.

 

And of course. The beer tap broke.

 

“I didn’t know Shorty’s had wet t-shirt competitions.”

 

Waverly looked up, and she gasped. She saw the most beautiful woman before her. A tall redhead with warm eyes, a crooked and genuine smile, and a flannel that’s seen better days. She stood, a worn duffel bag slung over her shoulders, her red hair tied up in a tidy braid. Waverly had never seen someone so comfortable in their own skin.

 

“Well, usually they’re outside.”

 

Waverly’s remark made Nicole swallow a chuckle. She walked down to the bar from the door, and sat at a stool, putting her duffel bag on the one next to her.

 

“Can I get a cappuccino to go, please?”

 

“We’re actually closed, but I’d still make it for you, on me.”

 

“You don’t have to do that! I just thought you were open, since the door is unlocked…”

 

“Purgatory has an open door policy, y’know? It’s a small town and all.”

 

Nicole just shook her head at that, and watched as Waverly prepared her cappuccino. “You can never be too cautious,” she said, eyes glued to the bar top, “You never know what is out there.”

 

Her comment puzzled Waverly, but she just assumed that Nicole was a city girl. Small towns are different. Especially this one.

 

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Over the next few weeks, Nicole quickly became a town favorite. She had finished her training at the police academy in Maine, and she applied to the sheriff’s department, and got the job on the spot.

 

Waverly really liked Nicole in that uniform.

 

Nicole frequented Shorty’s, both before and during operating hours. She always stayed for a few hours, talking to Waverly and making sure no drunk men got disorderly.

 

Until one night, Nicole wasn’t there.

 

Waverly only then realized a few things. One, she didn’t have Nicole’s phone number or address. Two, she was much more worried about her than a friend would be.

 

Nicole didn’t show up for the next few days. At first, Waverly assumed she got put on night shifts and slept during the day. She went to go ask Sheriff Nedley, a man like an uncle to her, and he said Nicole had asked for days off. Wynonna hadn’t seen her around town or on any Black Badge missions.

 

As Waverly walked up to the Homestead, tired after a long day and needing to get away from the stench of alcohol, she was struck with an idea. Before she could dwell on it, her head snapped up. She felt like she was being watched. Like prey.

 

She stopped walking, her limbs weighted down with lead and fear. Slowly turning, she saw a solid black wolf, with red eyes, standing next to her Jeep. Four feet from her. The wolf stood, silently, observing. Waverly shut her eyes tight. If she was going to die, she sure as hell wasn’t going to watch it happen.

 

She heard the soft crunch of snow. Suddenly, she felt soft puffs of breath on her face.

 

She slowly opened her eyes to see the wolf sitting before her. It looked her in the eyes, and Waverly felt something familiar wash over her. She slowly reached out, her hand shaking, and cupped the underside of the wolf’s snout. It let its head rest in her palm, the heavy weight comforting. Waverly took a deep breath. This was insane, even regarding what she’s seen and done.

 

Her other hand comes up to pet the wolf’s head, and the wolf acts like a puppy and gives an almost human impish grin.

 

Waverly’s brow furrows, and the wolf jumps out of her grasp and runs to the homestead’s door. Her eyes go wide, and she looks at the wolf in confusion. She starts to walk over to the door.

 

With Waverly’s magical training, from online sources and her aunt Gus, she knows that this wolf isn’t a real wolf.

 

It’s a person. Or, rather, a werewolf.

 

And the wolf seemed familiar.

 

Looking back on it, Waverly knew it was Nicole in this moment. The kind eyes; the gentle aura. She just didn’t want to admit it to herself.

 

So, in true Earp fashion, she ran.

 

Waverly slowly transitioned from a standstill into a sprint towards her car, while not her smartest move when faced with a supernatural creature, but hey, she thought, she was too! She threw the door of the Jeep open, starting the car before she could even shut the door. The wolf was hot on her heels, whining and growling and racing towards her.

 

The car sped backwards, Waverly unconsciously using a spell to get her out of there faster.

 

The wolf stopped. It sat on its haunches, perfectly still. Then, it seemed to hear something from the woods, and sprinted off.

 

Waverly finally put her hands on the wheel, only then realizing she was halfway to Shorty's without even thinking about driving.

 

She’s really got to get that under control.


	3. intermission.1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi hello im sawyer and i lowkey forgot about this story!
> 
> im am setting a goal: to post once a week
> 
> we'll see

Waverly hasn’t seen the world. She has been trapped in her name, her curse, her heritage, and her town.

It feels liberating exploring herself. Or, rather, her maiden grandmother’s heritage.

Waverly’s mother had left her when she was small, but one day after she moved into Curtis and Gus’ house, a letter arrived. It was originally addressed to the homestead, but Gus managed to get all the mail destined to dissolve in that mailbox.

It only had her name on the front of it, and for young Waverly, that was revolutionary.

She tore it open, no regard for anything besides the note inside.

From Waverly’s mother.

_My Dear Waverly,_

_You are not the same as your sisters. I do not wish to separate them from you, or you from them, but you have a power neither have possessed. They may have the Earp curse, my darling, but it is a curse. What we have, is a blessing._

_You, my sweet girl, are a witch._

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

She took online classes to free her mind.

Old languages came easily to her, as her native tongue was Latin, her mother revealed.

If she liked corny jokes, she’d call it magic.

Mama’s note detailed steps to find her hidden magic spell books, a few places to get wands, and what was akin to a pitiful excuse for online Hogwarts. Waverly did what she could, but it was really a human trying their best to con people.

Waverly never got in contact with her mother. She did keep finding letters, hidden or buried along the Earp land with clues for the next one.

One of the books went into details about the kinds of witches there are. Casters, makers, shifters, generals, physicals, and so on.

_My Dear Waverly,_

_This is the book my mother gave to me. It has been in our family for generations, and is filled with standard spells and casts, as well as some family secrets. You will find notes from others about how to cast, how to brew, and how to enchant. Treasure this, my Waverly, for there is no other book like this._

She kept the book hidden from everyone, even Wynonna. It was hers, and hers only.

That’s why when she saw the wolf on the Homestead land, she ran.

She ran to her book, the only thing she knew in her life that may have an answer.


	4. bars and boys (ew)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oooooh twice in one day!!! 
> 
> im making progressssssssss

Nicole woke in the forest, cold and alone. She gathered her surroundings, tried to recall her memories. It’s been a while since she’s gone out of control like this, gone out in the night during a full moon. Normally she’d lock herself in a basement with things to shred and walls to echo her screams.

 

Putting her hand to her head, she remembered walking to Shorty’s, seemingly fine. She caught the stink of drunk men when she entered, her wolfish nose sensitive and hyperactive with the moon that night. She wanted to check in with Waverly, to tell her that she’s okay, just not feeling well.

 

Until.

 

Champ. She saw him leering and drooling over Waverly, and before she could even approach the bar, she saw Waverly politely serve him another drink. In her rational, human mind, she knew it was just Waverly’s job. She’s a bartender after all, it’s just what she has to do to get paid. But Nicole’s wolf brain was taking over her consciousness.

 

It was riled up, possessive, controlling. It was an angry, snarling scream inside her head, telling her that Waverly was _hers,_ that Waverly _belonged_ to _her._ She could feel her canines extending, responding to the threat, and covered her mouth. She curled, her instincts telling her to go attack, her fingers itching to destroy, her mouth watering at the thought of ripping his jugular out.

 

She had to leave. _Now._

 

Her canines had fully extended now, her hands had started to turn to claws, and the thought of staying was clouding her mind. Instead, she turned to leave Shorty’s, and ran.

 

Luckily, on a Tuesday night, the town was dead. No one saw her sprinting like there was a demon behind her, running for her life into the heart of the woods.  

 

Hands shaking, back breaking, bones snapping.

 

She desperately tried to unbutton her flannel and take off her pants before the transformation truly hit, before her mind went feral. She threw them off next to a tree, then slashed the bark with the claws pretending to be her hands.

 

She felt like a guest star on Naked and Afraid.

 

After that, her human memories disappeared. Instead, the black and white vision of her stalking the Homestead’s land emerged.

 

Shit.   


She approached Waverly. In wolf form. And she ran.

 

There it was, the proof that she was a monster.

 

Now, Nicole had come to terms with what she was. It was a recessive trait in her family, with her mother’s mother being a pureblood. She knew it was a possibility for her, and for her brothers and sister, but she had hoped it wasn’t true for them.

 

It was a life of fear she led, one that she wouldn’t wish on others.

 

However. There were some benefits.

 

The legend she and her family were told from her grandmother was beautiful, all things considered. One night, before all wars and civilizations, the Moon shone down on a tribe of humans losing a battle against nature. They were being hunted by mountain cats, terrified of death. In a pasture in the woods, the Moon looked down on them in pity. As they drank from the river of Mother Earth, the Moon enchanted the water with a spell to make them closer to her. She would watch over them, give them help when she was strongest, and Mother Nature would protect them when the Moon was at her weakest.

 

“Basically,” Rea drawled, “we can be super strong and really cool wolves during the full moon?”

 

Grandmother rolled her eyes, “Sure.”

 

Like Nicole, Rea was a wolf as well. In fact, all of her younger siblings were wolves. Werewolf society was matriarchal, as only males were shifters, so they weren’t often around for their young. Women could have the benefits, and female shifters did occur, but were extremely rare. It was unheard of to have two female shifters in one family.

 

Like most things in life, there were downsides as well.

 

She was more animalistic than other humans. With the full moon, her conscious mind turned aggressive, possessive, demanding. As a generally nice person, she hated this.

 

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Waverly couldn’t stop freaking out. She saw a _werewolf_. And, what doesn’t make things better, is that she may know who it is.

 

She’s ignoring that for now. Maybe forever.

 

At Shorty’s, she stood at the bar right after happy hour. Nedley had just left to go back to the station, patrons were leaving, still halfway buzzed. She had to cut off some people, like every night, and nothing made her feel better than an empty bar.

 

It was quiet, aside from the country songs softly playing in the background, small talk of remaining patrons, and the sound of glass clinking.

 

Then the door opened. Nicole Haught, in uniform, walks on in. Has Waverly mentioned how much she likes Nicole in that uniform? Because she loves it.

 

Nicole walked to the bar, hands on her belt. Waverly smiled, wide and genuine.

 

“What can I get you, Officer?”

 

“Would you happen to have some coffee laying around? I had a wild night last night.”

 

“Speaking of last night,” Waverly said, causing fear to ripple in Nicole’s body, “I saw the strangest thing. A wolf! In Purgatory! Right by the Homestead. Usually wolves don’t go near the property, as all the deer are up north a few miles,” She paused as she poured Nicole’s drink, Nicole’s eyes wide, “But. It was so beautiful.”

 

As she said that, she made eye contact with Nicole. And Nicole vowed to stop running from this beautiful woman.

 

“Wow, Waves, that is pretty crazy.”

 

“So, Officer, what were you up to?”

  
  
“Oh, you know, late night binging of Buffy with Calamity Jane. It got intense.”

 

Waverly laughed at that, her nose crinkling and eyes shining. Nicole swore she had never seen someone so enchanting. Nicole couldn’t look away.

 

“I don’t know much about you, Nicole. Why is that?”

 

“I have to keep an air of mystery?”

 

“Is that a question, or an answer?”

 

“I think it was both.”

 

Something took over Waverly. Looking back on it, it might have just been her subconscious. Maybe it was the luck potion she was trying to brew last night, or maybe it was what she knew all along.

 

“Nicole, I think you’re a liar.”

 


End file.
